This invention relates to a lateral plough for removing selected segments of an elongated pile of snow formed by a snow plough. The lateral plough also removes a pile of gravel formed by a grader.
Ploughs which are used to remove snow from a road generally have an arcuate blade which is oriented in such a way that it pushes the snow to the side of the blade and deposits it in an elongated pile or xe2x80x9cwindrowxe2x80x9d at the edge of the road. Graders similarly have an arcuate blade which deposit gravel in a pile at the edge of the road.
The entrances of any driveways which extend from the road may be inaccessible after the plough or grader has passed. The reason is that the pile of snow or gravel at an entrance may be so high that the entrance is blocked. In such case, the snow or gravel must be removed and usually this is accomplished by hand using a shovel.
The lateral plough of the subject invention is useful for removing selected portions or segments of piles of snow or gravel. The lateral plough is attached to a front end loader, a truck or other vehicle and swings downwardly from an inoperative position in which it is above the pile of snow or gravel to an operative position in which it contacts the snow or gravel and pushes it away from the entrance of a driveway.